


Consequences

by AiyokuSama



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Robincest, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consequences

Jay squirmed in the chair, using every trick he knows to try and slip the ropes binding him. “C’mon, Tim! This isn’t fair!” His protest falls on deaf ears as the third Robin slipped back into the bed he usually shares with both of his brothers. However, right now, there is only Dick. Because Jay is tied extremely successfully to the wooden chair. Of course the kid knows just how to make things hard…on so many levels.

“It’s perfectly fair,” Dick croons, though for all the world he appears to be completely passed out. “We said not tonight and you didn’t listen.”

“But it’s cold!” Jay whines as another draft from the empty fire place licked at his very naked and needy self.

Tim rolls over, making a show of wiggling his ass into the bowl of Dick’s hips. He’s smirking at his middle brother. “That’s the point. Actions have consequences.” Then the smart mouthed little freak sighs and closes his eyes, intent of getting the sleep his lusty sibling had tried to deny him.

Jay growls under his breath and works at the ropes, thinking about the soft bed and the warm bodies that inhabit it. Oh yes, actions definitely has consequences and once he’s free, he’ll be reminding his bothers of that fact.


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is oh so sweet.

He should have been worried. There were several reasons to be worried. One, it's Jason. Two, it's Jason. Three, it's Jason. Had he mentioned that it's JASON?! Tim knows his brother and revenge is something the prick absolutely savers. And why would he be wanting revenge this time? Oh, probably because Dick and he kicked Jason out of the bed, tied him to a chair and left him there. Naked. But what else could they have done? The idiot wanted sex and Tim had been to exhausted for words. Dick hadn't been in much better shape, so something had to be done.

Of course, neither of them had gotten much sleep in any case, fully expecting Jason to slip his bonds and do something in retaliation. That didn't happen. Instead they work up to a very empty chair with the ropes almost artfully draped over it. Jason was no where to be found. He wasn't at breakfast, which was odd enough. The second Robin never passed up food.

Dick had given him a concerned look. Tim knew what he was thinking. Had they gone too far? Is Jason pissed at them? Given all the crap they've been through and how hard they ALL had to work to put past hurts behind them, it is a reasonable enough concern. Tim on the other hand doesn't think such is the case. Rather, Jason is off plotting his revenge. Of this he has no doubt.

So he should have been worried. He should have been ready for whatever Jason had in mind. He was a competent vigilante after all. It sure didn’t feel like it with him waking up in the Bunker, suspended at waist height and very naked.

It had to be the latte at the cafe. The last thing he remembers was the pimple faced kid behind the counter grinning at him. Damnit. He'd growl but there's a ball gag in his mouth. Small, white teeth work on the ball viciously.

His eyes get wide as DICK comes walking out of the shadows. What on earth was going on? The man is smiling. Sheepishly, except there is also something very lusty about it. Oh....crap.

“He said if I helped get you down here, he'd let me play too,” Dick says as he smiles and puts a fond hand on the boy's furiously working jaw. “And you were the one that had to tease him a bit before falling asleep.” The thumb moves to stroke the taunt skin of his mouth around the gag.

Tim's eyes snap fire, then they narrow as a hand sneaks around Dicks head and claps a chloroform drenched cloth. Dick struggles and tries to go for some nerve strikes as a simple reflex. But Jason is ready for it and manages to avoid them while still holding him securely until the anaesthetic takes effect.

When Dick finally slumps, Jason lowers him to the ground and smirks up at Tim. “I said I'd let him play. I never said he'd be topping.” 

Doomed, he's supremely doomed. They both are. Oh well, at least he doesn't have anything pressing to do today.


End file.
